Worship Me
by Lycan Lover
Summary: Two best friends fight for survival when they land on the island surrounded by the boys. Each must learn to decided their own fates and choose paths, but which will they choose? Good or evil? Ralph or Jack? Lucine is stuck in the middle of a love triange
1. Darkness

**Hello to anyone whom is reading this story. I came across the book not long ago and found it fascinating. I love the plot and characters and so want to write up the idea that came to me...just like that! Hope it works and if it doesn't please review any way to tell me, I'm can take it ;)**

**Lycan Loverxx**

**Worship Me**

**Two best friends fight for survival when they land on the island surrounded by our favourite characters. Each must learn to decided their own fates and choose paths, but which will they choose? Good or evil? Ralph or Jack?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

Darkness.

The consuming darkness was everywhere.

It surrounded me, cornered me. Voices screamed and shrieked out in terror as the cold biting waters sucked us under. We floated helplessly in the waters trying to stay afloat as the waves from the dying ship hit us again and again.

It was night time I guessed when the boat was hit. The stars that littered the sky like tiny lanterns now grinned unmercifully down on in a cruel sneer. Harsh wind clawed at my cold skin and whipped my long black hair across my face. Flaming pieces of ship hurled themselves at me as I screamed trying to swim away. _Where was she!?_

"Rayne! Rayne!?" My mouth soon became filled with salty water.

"Here! I'm here Luc!" I considered myself a good swimmer but when it came to swimming 20 yards towards my best friend I was helpless against the wrath of the ocean. When I reached her we held onto each other like magnets. Rayne was holding onto a long piece of whimpering something about her leg.

"Can you see anyone else?" I shouted over the noise.

"No!" I began to sob, very brave! Rayne moved closer to me, her taller thinner frame shielding me from some of the horrific wind. The wind played with her blond locks like a toy whirling it around her neck and back again. It carried us away from the burning wreckage and out to see. We both shed tears for our lost families, friends that were happily on their way to...to...

I clung to my best friend as if I let her go she would disappear forever. Ray's sobs were quiet but still audible, carried by the wind and ocean as we drifted out into the darkness.

"Look!" On the horizon, some dark but solid shape caught our eyes.

"LAND!" I screamed happily moving us along with one arm. Rayne cried out in pain.

"Ah, my leg!" Looking down I could see the image of her leg twisted up, it was bad.

"Don't worry, we'll find help." Using both our strength we began to moved slowly towards the land. The ocean seemed to agree and sent a gentle breeze in our direction. Rayne, soon grown weary from pain and panic, collapsed breathing heavily on life raft. I put a hand to her head and frown. At this rate she wouldn't make it. Wait, what was that. Looking back in the direction we came from I heard a noise. It was like a megaphone. My heart nearly stopped.

"Hey, over here! Over here!" I chanted over and over. The rescue boat circling the burning ship shone a beacon of light everywhere in the water picking up people, anyone but us. We had been carried too far. I became frantic and screamed. Still no one heard me tiny voice over the ocean and wind. Dropping my head I cried again. Too much crying in one day for anyone. We would be lost out in the sea, consumed by wind and wave. That was it. I watched unbelieving as the boats circled once more and left becoming tiny specs on the horizon as the sun came to greet us. Gold spilling over our bodies like a blanket. The land was getting closer, an island in the middle of nowhere. By now the burning wreckage had become a small pile of floating wood. I kept paddling towards our only hope until my arms hurt from lack of water and exhaustion. Ray tried her best under the circumstances to help me paddle making the journey quicker.

As we approached we found the green forest calling to us. There was a large hill, a mountain sticking out also covered in tall palms and plants. On the beach I could make out a few tiny figures, people? Yes people! I smiled at Ray whom had collapsed onto the wood again. We would be saved. I waved my arms madly to try and attract their attention I shouted anything I could with my dry throat horse with thick salt. One of the figures stopped what it was doing and pointed at us alerting the others. Not before long the figures were in the water swimming with skill toward us. With a small smile on my face I collapsed onto the wood next to Rayne. The first face I saw was of a young boy, about my age with sandy coloured hair and a worried expression. He looked like and angel with the sun behind his head. Grabbing onto one side of the raft he pulled whilst another boy, one with red hair and what looked like the remains of a black cap, pulled the other side. Sighing I let them do the work too tired to care otherwise. Sun bathed my body as the waves rocked me to sleep and the worried shouts from the boys became quiet whispers.

When wood hit the soft sand and I was brought out of my moment of peace. Opening my eyes the sun hit me. I carefully got to me feet shakily and picked up Rayne's arm. The first boy grabbed my arm and pulled me away whilst the red head picked up Rayne's limp body with great care. It wasn't then that I realised just how tired I was when I collapsed landing in a pair of strong arms.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Rubbish?


	2. Worst Day Ever

**Well, I'm enjoying writing this though I do feel like I'm talking to myself, weird huh? I'm going to continue because my ideas are driving me insane! Enjoy, if anyone's there...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Worse. Day. Ever**

When I woke up it was hot. I mean scorching! My eyes lazily drifted open to the sound of the soft waves and talking, no arguing.

"Look, I'm chief so live with it ok? We are not savages Jack!"

"All we've done since we've been here is work! I say we live a little, come on Ralph we have it made here. No adults, no school, no homework!" This was followed by cheering in agreement to the comment. I looked up at blue sky whilst my hands felt around the heavenly sand I was on.

"She's coming around." Much to my horror I shut my eyes only to be poked in the ribs. "You ok?" Sighing I had to open my eyes to gaze upon a strange sight. I was lying on a beach in the shade of the palms with a crowd of young boys grinning at me. It was surreal! Groaning I felt the bump on my head. A hand caught mine.

"Careful, you hit your head." The boy from earlier with sandy hair smiled down at me.

"I told you she hurt her head, she might have a concussion! Quick ask her what she can remember. What's your shoe size, date of birth? My auntie told me always to check for signs of amnesia." I stared dumfounded at the rather plump, short boy with large glasses. He quickly took them off and rubbed them twice.

"I'm sorry?" My throat hurt and voice was horse with effort. A smaller boy with blue eyes rushed over to give me a large coconut filled with water. Thirstily I gulped it down in one.

"Don't mind him, what's your name?" I placed the coconut down thanking the boy and sat up slowly.

"Lucine, I'm Lucine. Wait, where's my friend?" The red head put a comforting hand on my shoulder when I started to panic.

"She's fine. Hurt her leg pretty bad but alive." I sighed in relief and closed my eyes.

"I need to get home, can you take me to the adults or-"

"There are no adults here." He stated with a stern face. My eyes widened. "We've been here for about a week. Plane crash." My mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

"Then, we're stuck here? Stuck on an island?" He looked down and to the others. I got to my feet quickly and rushed to the shore with a crowd of boys following me. Worriedly I put my hands in my hair and scanned the area. It was only an island. I mouthed the word 'no' over and over as I scanned the scenery.

"Oh, no, no, NO!" Looking back at the bunch of boys I called to the sandy haired one. "Are you it? The only ones on this island or are there others?" He shook his head as I walked towards him.

"Just us, some of the other boys are doing chores." I froze.

"Just boys?"He nodded, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "WHAT!?" They jumped at my outburst and some of the younger ones hid behind the older. The red head and his friend laughed at me.

"Hey, you sure you're ok?" The fat one asked. I untangled my fingers from my hair and breathed deeply. I felt like crying again.

"I guess. So, we're the only girls on an island filled with boys. Great!" More chuckling.

"It won't be so bad, I'm Jack by the way, Jack Merridew, and this is my choir, my hunters." He stuck out his hand and gave me a dazzling smile. I took his hand and nodded.

"And I'm Ralph, chief of this party." The sandy haired boy cut in taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed red and smiled. I saw the sneer from Jack at this.

"Uh, hi. Can I see my friend now?"

"Of course." Ralph smiled at me lightning my mood considerably, god this boy was handsome! The fat boy pushed in between us and stuck out his chubby hand in greeting. Jack laughed at the look on my face at considering taking it.

"They call me Piggy," I snorted, "I took care of your friend, she hurt her leg but it will get better soon. I stopped the infection I think but Ralph said-"

"Um thanks 'Piggy', I'm grateful and I'm sure Rayne will be too." I gave him a small smile and shook his hand once.

Ralph took me to a small hut made of leaves and sticks. Inside I found my best friend sitting up talking to two boys that looked identical, twins maybe? Hey all turned at our entrance and she grinned jumping up to hug me. I was taken back.

"Oh my god, Luc you're ok! I was so worried!"

"Oh Ray, how's your leg? I thought it was broken." She shook her head letting the blond strands fly.

"Just bruised and cut I think. That fat kid did I good job." Piggy whom was standing in the entrance beamed. The two twins popped up with identical smiles.

"I'm Sam-"

"And I'm Eric."

"We're twins." It was creepy how they could do that. Two minds joined as one.

"Looks like we're stuck here, with boys." Ray's face lit up.

"I know! Isn't the red head cute?" She whispered. I blush furiously and looked around to see Jack smirking.

"Still got it Roger." I rolled my eyes at the cocky lad. I looked around for Ralph only to find he wasn't there. Before long there was a loud noise like a broken trumpet. It rang through the air silencing the boys. We all rushed out to see Ralph cradling a large shell covered in delicate pink patterns.

"I'm calling an assembly." The boys rushed around, some immerging from the woods carrying wood and fruit. Some sat on logs whilst others sat on the sand around Ralph. By his side stood Piggy and on the other Jack. Rayne was limping slightly so I helped her sit down on the wide rough trunk next to the boy who gave me water. He smiled softly and I smiled in return.

"Hi, my name's Simon. I'm glad you're both ok."

"Thanks Simon." Rayne smiled at him.

"Now everyone, the reason I'm calling this assembly is, we have some new members. This is Lucine and Rayne." Heads whipped around in our direction and many looked shocked to see two girls. I hid my face behind Ray's back. "They'll be with us and have just the same rights as you do."

"But they're girls!" Someone shouted.

"Well done smart ass!" Rayne snarled at the kid. We glared at him. The crowd of lads chuckled.

"Enough. They can help out too just as they abide by our rules. And another thing, we've got to have more order around here. We can't have people messing around when there could be a ship passing ready to rescue us." He pointed out to the sunny horizon. But there was a ship, I thought.

Piggy tugged at Ralph's arm and held a hand out. He was given the conch much to everyone's displeasure.

"We should introduce everyone so we get to know each other, after all we might be here the rest of our lives." I saw Jack whisper to the tanned boy with steely eyes next to him and laugh. "You two already know me, I'm 14, Ralph 15, Jack 16, Sam'n'eric 13, that's Bill he's 13, Robert 13, Maurice 14, Roger 15, Simon 13, Wilfred, uh, uh, Greg, and uh..."

"You don't know everyone's names?" I asked. He polished the glass and blinked at me.

"I haven't had time to make a list yet." I nodded and looked at Rayne.

"Well I'm Rayne, 16 years old today, and this is Lucine you're uh 15." All smiles were pointed towards us. Piggy handed the conch back to Ralph, Jack held his hand out for the conch.

"Can I speak? Now, we need food. Not just fruit and stuff we find in the forest, real food. So me and my hunters are going hunting tomorrow and we'll have a feast." There was uproar from the boys, in the choir I guessed, all agreeing and clapping. Jack smirked in triumph.

"Wait, the fire Jack. You're choir are on duty tomorrow!" Ralph stared at him whilst the thin boy shrugged.

"Either fire or food, chose Ralph."

"We should die before letting the fire go out." The assembly became quiet, all eyes on the two boys. The silence became irritable so I stood up and asked for the conch.

"Rayne and I will watch the fire, won't we?" She nodded and tried to stand but thought better of it. "You and the hunters can go get food whilst the others do the chores, fair?" the boys looked around at each other with unsure expressions.

"I think that's a great idea. What do you say _chief_?" Ralph smiled at us.

"Alright, you two on fire duty tomorrow, can you walk alright?"

"I'll be fine in no time." Rayne smiled. The boys chatted idly. I nodded at Jack whom smiled and nodded back walking towards us when something tugged at my trousers. I looked down to see a small boy with brown hair and wide eyes staring up. I offered a tentative smile.

"Hello. What's wrong?" The look on his face told me he was afraid. My motherly instincts kicking in a picked him up and he hid in my curtain of hair as he cried. He muffled something. "What was that?" By now Jack had walked over and was looking strangely at me.

"What is it?"

"He says what are we going to do about the beastie?" The circle of boys grew silent and Ralph walked over.

"What?"

"The beastie he told me, he said it came from the water."

* * *

Anyone there?


	3. Beastly Dreams

**Hiya people, hope this isn't too bad, I think I've gone past caring L**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beastly Dreams**

It was night time and I couldn't sleep. In the shelter I was squashed between Jack's bony form on my left and Ralph on my right. Ralph had his back to me whilst Jack's arm pressed up against mine. I felt too close to them. Rayne opposite me was snoring softly next to Roger and the twins. I rolled my eyes. Mumbling Ralph turned over in his sleep pressing me close against both boys.

I'd had enough.

Carefully I extracted myself and left the shelter walking out into the cool breeze, birds flew around collecting insects whilst the trees swayed peacefully. I strolled through the forest forgetting momentarily of the fears of life, the beast that was on everyone's lips. Butterflies fluttered and danced to the rhythm of life in the moonlight and stars appeared to smile. Everything was in sync, at one with the other. My bare feet trod carefully as not to disturb anything and ruin the wonder. A little further in a found someone, smaller than myself. Simon sat near a pool looking at a tiny creature perched on his arm.

"Simon?" He whirled around and smiled calming himself.

"Hello Lucine. How did you find me?"

"I didn't just followed nature." It sounded stupid but I was right. He patted the seat next to him.

"Don't tell anyone else about this place will you? It's a secret. They wouldn't understand." I nodded and looked at the lizard coloured in greens and yellows and blues on his arm.

"He's cute."

"This is his home. I call him Leo."

"Leo the lizard," I chuckled stroking his smooth skin, "It suits him."

I spent the rest of night out talking to Simon, learning about nature and feeling more relaxed than I had in days. Soon the morning sun was showing over the mountain sending golden liquid over the island. Simon and I headed back to camp not longer after dawn with smiles on our faces. I really liked Simon, he was gentle and sweet. He reminded me of the brother I never had. But he was nothing like Ralph; he was funny, comforting, strong...

I snapped myself out of the daydream as we reached the camp. We were met with a strange sight; all the boys in our shelter were up looking worried. Rayne and Jack were arguing with Ralph and Piggy over something. The peaceful atmosphere left as quickly as it came. We both shared a look.

"Hey, what's going on?" Four faces whipped around at the sound of my voice and immediately we were bombarded with angry voices.

"Where did you go?"

"You've had me worried sick, I wake up in the middle of the night to find you gone!"

"You could have been killed! Or lost or..." There was a pause as Rayne couldn't finish her sentence.

"The beast could have got you." Wilfred stepped forward and hugged my legs. I felt my heart clench at this and I bent down to pick him up.

"There's no such thing. I was with Simon; I couldn't sleep because of you two so I went for a walk happy?" Both Ralph and Jack looked at each other.

"What were you doing with Simon Lucine? Having a good time?" I glared Maurice's taunt causing him to back away slightly. As I turned to place Wilfred down I was met by a pair of strong arms. Ralph's embrace was not something I was expecting so I froze before accepting his comfort.

"Don't ever scare me again." He whispered in my ear causing an involuntary shiver to travel down my spine. We pulled apart and smiled. The boys were ordered to get to work and I sighed. Boys! Rayne stood next to me linking her arm with mine.

"So, what were you doing with Simon in the forest?" One eyebrow raised she smirked.

"We were just talking Ray, honestly!"

"Nothing to get so defensive about. Jack's really jealous you know."

"What?" I looked over at the red headed boy lifting the broken shelter. "How do you know that?"

"Trust me, after the experience I've had in that area he's jealous. Look at him when you're with another boy. Plus, I have my sources." She giggled.

* * *

I was running.

Running through the forest with the sun on my back. Butterflies filled the air like a curtain of colour. Pig's nearby squealed and ran away in terror whilst a bird called top it's mate in a nearby tree making a beautiful ululation.

I laughed like a giddy school girl. I was being chased.

"I'm coming Lucine." Ralph wasn't far behind me with his strong legs. I was never a good runner. I tripped on a root and fell rolling over and over on the soft grass. Still managing to laugh I eventually stopped in Simon's special place trying to catch my breath. Ralph tripped on the same root and fell next to me laughing. I looked at the angel of a boy with hazy eyes. He looked back at me with a look in his eye.

"You're beautiful." I blurted out. He smiled and drew closer. I closed my eyes as he soft breath covered my face.

"Lucine, you're mine." Opening my eyes I gasped. Ralph was no longer Ralph but...Jack, towering over me grinning.

"Jack?" He laughed at me so my smile fell. I looked up at him.

"I'm not Jack. I'm the beast." To my horror he snarled showing his now vicious long fangs. Sharp claws replaced his fingers and a dark laugh like growl left his lips.

I froze.

I tried to scream.

His fangs bit into my neck.

I jumped awake screaming. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat and I looked around. Either side of me Jack and Ralph jumped awake.

"What is it?" They both said simultaneously. I was shaking. Just a dream, just a dream. I looked around to see Rayne staring at me.

"What?"

"You were talking in you're sleep. You said....you said Jack's name." She looked down ashamed to reveal the truth. I covered my mouth in shock of my actions.

One word could some up my mind: shit!

* * *

Well?


	4. Splits in Society

**Hiya people, is there really anyone reading this? Is it that bad? Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Splits in society**

"Luc, Lucine."

"What?" Ray gave me the look that said I wasn't listening. I blushed so she giggled.

"You haven't listened to a word I just said." I looked down in shame, drawing patterns in the sand with my finger.

"Sorry, I've been thinking." I heard her sigh and shift her feet in the sand. Luckily for her she was a quick healer, all that was left of her injury was a small pink scar. My black wavy hair formed a curtain around my face as I finished the smiley face made of sand.

"How long have we been here? A month? More?" I shrugged. Thinking about it we had started to turn a slight tanned colour. We must have been here for a considerable amount of time. "Hey Luc, what do you think of Roger?" I stopped my art work and looked up to find my friend staring at the boys as they argued...again! That's all they seemed to do.

"Why do you ask?" Ray squinted her gaze at the bright sunlight.

"I don't know, can't we have girl-to-girl talks anymore?" I smirked. She smiled at me.

"He's creepy, weird. I don't like him much." The smile fell from her round face.

"There's something about him, so mysterious you know? Not to mention muscles!" I laughed at her. At school she was like this, always looking at the opposite gender. She was very pretty as well so why shouldn't they pay attention to her? Unlike me, she was popular with them. I suppose my shy attitude and obsession for books repelled them. The guys must have noticed our laughing fit and came over.

"What's so funny girls?" Our laughs quietened to chuckles as Jack sauntered over him his faithful sidekick. The look in Rayne's eyes was enough for me to guess her motive. I smirked.

"Rayne here li-"My sentence was cut off to a mumble by Rayne's hand. I clawed at her hand as she glared at me.

"What she means is we were just thinking about going to find some fruit. I made a lame joke." Jack nodded towards Roger whom had his gaze fixed on Ray.

"We'll join you, can't have any beast trying to eat you can we?" We chuckled.

Rayne and Roger walked ahead of us talking quietly. He hardly said anything so I think Ray was doing the talking. Jack walked close to me our hands just centimetres apart.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"England, Oxfordshire."

"I'm from Kent. Me and Rayne live pretty close." A smirk slowly reached my Face as I looked at him. "So, you're in a choir." I noticed how his chest puffed out in pride and the dazzling grin appeared on his tanned face.

"I'm there leader." He pointed to the golden badge on his cap. There were several littl'uns up in the trees munching on fruit. Some of the big'uns were also up dropping down coconuts and other fruit for them. I made out one of them to be Ralph with Piggy and Simon at the bottom. I smiled.

"Ralph!" The boy turned at smiled throwing down some fruit which was barely caught by Piggy. One fell and was missed by Piggy; I caught it quickly before it was squashed.

"Here you go Piggy." He smiled thinking it was friendliness.

"Good afternoon Lucine, Jack." He mumbled Jack's name. He gave me a strange looking fruit, green with yellow bits.

"Allow me." He took the fruit and cut the tough skin open with his knife.

"Thank you, want some?" He declined and watched me eat. I felt self-conscious eating, pigging my face whilst he watched. A drop of juice dribbled down my chin and before I could catch it Jack was there gently brushing it with his index finger. I blushed red and turned away as he broke it to his mouth.

"Lucine!" I smiled as Ralph walked towards me.

"Hey. All done?"

"Yeah." I turned around to see Jack talking to Rayne and Roger. The two boys left and Ray stomped over.

"What's wrong with you? Roger not play the game?" She scowled at me.

"Shut up." With that she stormed off leaving me and Ralph stunned.

"She always like that?" I shook my head and wondered towards the beach. On our way A rustling caught my attention, something was coming closer...' it came with claws and teeth, it grabbed me and tried to eat me'. Visions of the, littl'un called David, descriptions came to mind. I panicked as it got louder and closer. It was silly yet fear could grip easily, just as I gripped onto Ralph. A small boy with dull black hair and blue eyes emerged.

"Oh, Simon. I was wondering where you were." He smiled.

"I went to my place, in the forest." I saw Ralph staring at me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion until I looked down, I had grabbed onto his hand. I blushed and let go. He chuckled when I muttered a quiet 'sorry'.

Then the panic began. We heard Ralph's name being screamed over and over. We ran to the beach where Piggy stood wheezing.

"What is it?" He said nothing just pointed out at the ocean. We followed his finger and soon understood. There on the horizon was large grey ship.

"The signal fire." Ralph ran. I followed looking behind at Piggy whom was still wheezing.

"My asthma." I nodded in genuine concern and ran in the direction of Ralph. My feet hit the sand and pebbles as we ran towards the mountain.

I'd never seen someone get so angry before. Ralph was fuming. His eyes set like stone of the burnt out fire, ashes blowing in the wind. Simon stood next to me looking as solemn as I was.

"They let the bloody fire go out." We remained still watching Ralph's fixed gaze on fire ashes. The ship was long gone. The sound of screaming, crying of calls and a beastly song rose from the forest. We turned our heads just as 6 figures ran out Roger and Jack carrying a large black object scoured on a stick. One caught my eye, a blond girl standing next to Roger with pride written all over her face. All were covered in red and black markings on their faces.

"Ralph look we killed a pig!" Jack smirked at him with something else in his blue gaze.

"You let the fire go out." Jack looked around at the others.

"So, we needed to hunt. It was a beast of a job, the rush! Who ever knew girls could hunt hey guys?" The laughing soon died away as Ralph continued to stare coldly at them.

"There was a ship."

Silence was thick and heavy, you could cut it with a knife.

"There was a ship, we could have been rescued. But you thought we need the pig more! Now we don't even have any fire!" He stormed off pulling Simon with him as they started down the mountain. I started at the floor shock and lost for words.

We could have been rescued.

"Lucine?" Jack's velvety voice made me look up. Rayne hung her head in shame.

"I have work to do." I crouched down and began to see if I could save the fire. The hunters silently filtered away into the forest all but Jack whom stared at me before following.


	5. Dancing with the Devil

**Hi, does anyone actually read this story? Is it not good enough? ****L Please I need more reviews other wise I might not be continuing it. Sorry to sound harsh but I don't lie… **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dancing with the devil**

It was sunset, the last few golden rays hitting the ground with dying effort. I sat with Ralph and some of the younger ones around the fire on the beach. Piggy sat cleaning his spectacles in thought.

"We could make a clock."

"Yeah, then a TV and a plane." Ralph snorted.

"Maybe we should just make a raft and float off. Out into the ocean." I suggested watching darkness claim the earth once more.

"I bet tones of ships pass that way every day. Then we can go home." I thought about it, but the prospect of being out in the sea left to its perils put me against the idea.

"Where is everyone?" There was only me, Simon, Sam'n'eric, Piggy, Ralph and some of the littluns. Ralph frowned.

"Jack's taken them, to his camp. All they got is one silly fire for cooking, no shelters or anything. How thick can they get?" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I thought of Rayne, laughing, flirting with her new found interest, eating. My stomach grumbled noisily so everyone laughed.

"Piggy put some more sticks on the fire will you?" He obeyed the old chief with ease watching the embers float up. Simon was gazing out into the ocean as the stars danced in the sky. Something warm touched my leg. Little David was peering up at me. I smiled at him.

"Hi David. What's wrong?" He was soon joined by two others, one called Wilfred.

"Can you tell us a story like...like my...my mummy. Mummy!" The little boy broke down into fits of sobs at the mention of his mother. I picked him up and rocked him gently whispering softly. Eventually his sobs died down to little cries.

"He's scared of the beastie, on the mountain." Wilfred said in hushed tones.

"What? There's no such thing!"

"But Ralph...we don't know...what you saw the other day." Piggy gulped. Some of the older boys had gone up the mountain after Samneric had come down scared stiff. I shivered at the thought of a beast trying to eat me or them. Teeth and claws.

"Nonsense! Jack's been making up stories hasn't he?" The littluns ran and hid behind Piggy.

"Ralph, "His face softened and he smiled. Out of the forest birds screamed, trees shivered as the cries of hunters sounded. We jumped to our feet as 4 painted savages ran out. Littluns ran screaming. I could see the painted face a Jack Merridew and Maurice, Bill and Roger.

"We've killed a pig and we're going to have a feast. You can come if you like. I might let you join, maybe not." He looked at Ralph directly in the face before screaming and running off again.

He was right, there was a feast. When we arrived at their beach we were met with a large fire and on it the roasting form of a large sow, my mouth watered at the delicious smells and sight of the sizzling fat. The littluns all ran around the join the group whom were stuffing their faces. Jack sat on a large log on a plan of grass beaming like an idol. Ralph, Piggy, Simon and I sat furthest away from him close to the fire where we were met with cold stares. Piggy whistled and wasn't looking where he was going. A small boy ran past and hit Piggy's arm with the burning hot food. He yelped and soon we were all laughing again. Ray trotted up to me covered in war paint and embraced me in a tight hug. It felt good to see her again after what felt like years.

"Hi, you ok?" I nodded and she turned to her. I followed her gaze towards a smirking Roger. Even when he was happy he was scary. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the new 'chief's' log. I watched her nodded respectfully to Jack and move towards Roger. He stood and cupped her chin. It was weird watching my best friend act so affectionly towards such a cruel person.

"So, you two..." Ray beamed at me next to Roger whom just stared at me. "Well this is unexpected." I felt awkward standing there watching them kiss.

"Lucine, here." I turned to see Jack painted in all his glory smirked at me. I nodded my head in recognition and went to leave. He caught my eye and commanded me to come. His new found power made me fearful to say no. I moved closer and he gestured to sit on his log. The other boys moved away to give me some space from there fawning over their new leader. "I missed you." I blushed.

"I missed seeing you too." I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye. His eyes drifted to my line of sight, the boys from camp. Ralph was glaring at him whilst Piggy mouth the single word; traitor.

"Take them some meat." Quick to please their chief two boys scrambled up and rushed meat to the others. Jack took his knife and cut a chunk off the roasting hide for me.

"Thank you." I said biting into the delicious chunk.

"Pleasure."

"How long have they been...together?" Jack looked at Roger and Rayne and back at me.

"About 2 days, why not jealous are we Luc?" I laughed.

"No, Roger scares me." I whispered. He leaned closer.

"He serves his purpose." For the first time since I got here I looked into Jack's eyes, like frozen pools of Simon's pond in his secret place. The fire glinted menacingly in the dark pupils. A smirk touched my lips. Suddenly Jack jumped up. "Dance with me Lucine." I was quick to follow him, soon dancing around the fire in the arms of the chief. The tribe clapped and laughed in joy. A smile spread across my face. Soon the boys joined in dancing with their spears whilst Ralph, Piggy and Simon stood and watched. Jack let go of me for a second and I grabbed Ralph's arm to pull him in. Smiling he let me take him into the dance so we were both dancing like mad around with the other boys.

"Ralph, Lucine stop." I didn't listen to Simon's pleas to stop. I was too drunk on the dance and fire. The flames glinted in Piggy's good lens as he looked worriedly at Simon.

"Our dance, do our dance!" The hunters began running around waving spears. Ralph ran with them as did Amnesic. I stopped catching my breath. "Bill's the pig!" On this Bill dropped his spear and fell on all fours acting like a frightened pig with the hunters chasing. Watching the display I began to calm down and realise the seriousness of the situation. Bill tripped falling on his face with the hunters gathered around stabbing down with spears at the sand surrounding him narrowly avoiding skin. I looked to Simon and Piggy whom stared worriedly back.

"We have to stop it." Piggy prompted. I had to think but the excitement and dance had cluttered my head.

Then it came.

"Ralph's the beast!" Suddenly the boys topped chasing Robert as the pig and ran after Ralph whom had fallen on all fours and was chasing people. The littluns screamed in a mixture of terror and excitment. He charged at me and I ran laughing. Just as he was about to leap jack pinned him down and put his knife near his head to signify the death of the beast.

"Wilfred's the beast!" Jack screamed followed by an uproar as little Wilfred crawled on all fours. My littlun was acting like savage when just a few moments ago he was crying like a baby. I could see them clearly now, running around fuelled on adrenaline and fear. Even Ralph. They went at Wilfred with spears and snarling screams. Then I saw Ray acting the same, laughing at his screams of terror. Then I saw Roger. Wilful intent captured in his gaze as the predator seeing his prey. Everything slowed to a freeze-frame as Wilfred tripped, rolling in the sand. Roger's spear came down.

"NO!" Roger's spear hit flesh but not Wilfred's. Someone had intervened and covered Wilfred's tiny body with his own. Everyone froze as Simon's limp body fell to the ground in a heap in the ocean, the spear killing him instantly. Roger dropped the spear and back tracked.

There was complete silence as Simon's body turned and twisted in the silver water. Stars shone brighter and the breeze made gentle waves that carried his precious body away. Like marble he left this world preserved as a statue of innocence.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think of it so far?**

**!**


	6. Clever Alibis

**Please will someone review or at least email me? **

**Chapter 6: Clever Alibis**

* * *

**The next few days were passed quietly. Jack's hunters didn't bother us and there was a strange stillness about the island. Birds stopped there morning songs and the insects hummed to the sound of the ocean. Ralph blamed himself for the terrible incident, I blamed myself.**

The sun shone high in the sky turning the air to scorching fumes of tropical haze. I was busy repairing the remaining shelter with the twins. Piggy sat idly polishing his one remaining glass. Ralph strode towards us carrying a pile of wood.

"Ralph, we need to go look for water. Ralph?" Piggy called as Ralph, his face set in a fixed frown, ignored him. "Ralph? You know it was just an accident, a terrible, terrible accident." Ralph turned on him.

"That was murder!" The twins stopped sharing a look.

"We were scared, you know how Roger is. Nothing could have stopped him."

"I could have, I was a part of it." Tears crept down his cheeks.

"No Ralph, what good are we going to do blaming each other for what happened?" I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder watching as the tears slid down his rosy cheeks. "Simon...died doing the right thing. We should respect his final motive not sit sulking about it. We have to think of the littluns, so he didn't die in vain."

"Yeah, Lucine's right. He's where he belongs now Ralph." The shady haired boy nodded and quickly wiped the tears away. I could myself start to cry as the first tell-tale droplet hit my tank top. I signalled to the twins to follow me. I scanned the beach quickly to see that a few of the others were missing. Piggy whispering to Ralph whom shook his head and whispered back.

"Where's Wilfred and Greg? The two littluns?" Samneric looked down in shame.

"The hunters met 'um in the forest."

"Left with 'um."

"Didn't you tell Ralph?" They shook their heads.

"He has enough to deal with." We moved into the forest near the stream. A piglet squealed and ran out of a bush causing us to jump. The twins held onto each other. I chuckled. Reaching the stream we filled three coconut shells with fresh water. Flies buzzed around my face and I swatted them away irritably. I looked up at the twins to see that they had frozen both pairs of eyes fixed on something. Furrowing my eyebrows I followed there gaze. There was a red stream of blood seeping into the pure water. I gasped and dropped the shell seeing what lay on the other bank. A pig's head stuck on a stick grinned at us with a blood-filled smile. Its eyes bore into mine and I began to back away turning to see that the twins had already gone. There was a faint rustling from nearby, images of a beats with red yes and claws like razors came to mind.

Run.

I gave into the flight instinct and soon was a blur in the trees. My breath hammered hard in my chest as fear took hold. The rustling was following me. I whimpered wishing my running skills to be better than they were. I turned looking over my shoulder seeing nothing. Then I stopped dead. I collided with something warm and hard. Landing on my back side with a small thud I peered up through my curtain of hair. Using one hand to push my hair back I stared at Samneric's backs, a cruel sniggering sounded. I clambered to my feet only to stare paralysed into a pair of cold grey eyes. Painted faces of stone stared back some sniggering others serious. Roger's face was a mask of red and black with hard stones for eyes, his hair lengthened with time hung near his eyes. A double pointed spear was gripped tightly in his hands. I tried to find my voice but nothing came, just mouthed syllables. Samneric stood shivering infront of me.

"Roger. What - are you doing - here?" I stuttered. He continued to stare me out. The twins moved closer to me so we stood in a line.

"Hunting. You three got in the way." The twins lowered their heads. 'Ralph mode' kicked in as I remembered the water.

"Did you put up that pig's head? The one near the stream?" He smirked nodding with the other four hunters. "Do you realise how stupid that is? You've contaminated the water now there's none left to drink!" They laughed at me.

"It's for the beast, Jack's orders. Not our problem if you can't drink." I gaped at them. He chuckled and turned his back to leave.

"Maybe you could drink Piggy."

"Yeah, he retains water doesn't he?" There sickening laughter filed the air and hit my ears like one of their spears. Roger turned slowly back to us with the gaze of a predator.

"You're welcome to join the tribe. We could use some entertainment. Jack could use a pretty slut like you." They sniggered as rage took over my actions. My fist made contact with his smug face making a stream of blood flow from his nose. He grunted stopping the laughter immediately. The twins gasped. My eyes widened as Roger stared at me. I started to back away but he was faster. Grabbing my by the throat he pushed me up against the tree.

"Get them." His order was obeyed instantly and the twins were taken by the hunters, tied up by some of the vines, the creepers. I couldn't move I was so scared. He wiped the blood from his nose with his free hand whilst the other cut of my oxygen supply.

"I don't know what she sees in you." He chuckled.

"She smarter than you are, hiding away with the cowards down at the beach." He let go letting me fall to the ground as oxygen rushed back to me. The hunters retreated taking Samneric with them. I collapsed on my side crying. I whispered Ralph's name. Then again louder.

"Ralph, Ralph!" I screamed getting onto my hands and knees. I got up onto my feet with a grunt. My throat was sore and hand throbbed from contact with Roger's thick skull. Soon I heard crashing noises as the form of a panicked Ralph ran towards me. He put his arms around me protectively and checked me over.

"It's ok you're safe now, what happened." I began to sob into his shoulder like a coward.

"They took them! They took the twins and I couldn't stop them." He rubbed my back thinking it over. The laughing form of the pig's head stared at us as we left for the camp. Millions of its minions buzzing around the dead flesh.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Why Not Me?

**Thanks to the three loving people whom reviewed! I love you guys ;) Hey does anyone know of any songs I could use for this story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the flies (sadly) but I do own my O.C character.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Why not me?**

That night the shelter felt almost empty. There was just me, Ralph, Piggy, David and another two small children. I felt safe with Ralph here; I curled my cold body up into a small ball close to his. His now muscular body toned by hard labour radiated heat onto my skin. He mumbled in deep slumber and turn to face me snoring softly. His hair now reached his eyes and skin was darkening. Gently I brushed back the annoying locks to see his handsome face.

A mixture of Piggy's snoring and the buffeting wind brought my back from my day dream once more. The wind whispered to me, soft mutters. But the wind wasn't so close. Outside the shelter dark shadows crept muttering in hushed voices. A whimper left my lips and I curled closer to Ralph for comfort. I began to shake his arm as a snarling sounded next to where Piggy slept.

"Ralph wake up, please!" I whispered. He half opened an eye and peered at me. "There's something out there."

"I don't hear anything." Piggy woke up soon afterwards shaking in fear.

"Ralph?" the shadows chuckled menacingly. Ralph crouched over me as if to shield me whilst Piggy sat whimpering near the sleeping littluns. An almighty screech and the shadows attacked poking the shelter with pointed spears and tearing with claws. The littluns screamed and jumped up.

"It's the beastie! It's come to eat us!" David screeched. I screamed as a hand clawed at my shoulder. More hands and claws pawed at the structure tearing it down so we were crushed with the debris of leaves and sticks.

"No, give 'em back!" Piggy cried and there was scuffling and crying as the littluns ran in fear. I covered my head with my hands as claws touched my skin and hair.

"Ralph!" I screamed as hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up. The figures cheered and ran off whilst I struggled against the capturing arms and fingers. I heard my name being screamed frantically. Then I was picked up of my feet and held against a warm chest that smelt of smoke and male scent. I could no longer fight since it had my arms and legs.

"Come back, you have no right! Bring her back!" Ralph's voice became faint and leaves brushed against my legs.

"Put me down! Put me down!" They laughed and eventually slowed to a walk. I shut my eyes tightly as a falling sensation hit stomach. I hung unto my captor for dear life until feet hit the ground again. He was panting; chest heaving and heart beat loud, close to my ear. There was laughter and cheering all around me, mocking and cruel.

"Did you hear him scream?"

"Yeah, like a stuck pig!"

"Nice work Jack!"

"Go on Jack, the best chief ever!" Cheers filled my ears and I daren't open my eyes. My feet were placed back on the safe ground and I unlocked my arms from the warm neck I as clinging to. The first sight my eyes met was a glimming smirk and brilliant blue eyes. Jack Merridew. My lips curled up into a snarl. The slapping sound rang through the forest making the trees quieten as my hand met his cheek. The crowd silenced.

"Jack! What on earth do you think you're doing?" I snarled at his shocked face. His hand came up sharply to hit me and I cowered. Bloody coward that I was! He stopped in mid air and curled his fingers into a fist. The smirk gone from his face.

"Back to the fort." His command was obeyed without question and he grabbed my upper arm. I protested as he dragged me through the dark trees by digging my nails into his hand. He hissed and truned sharply giving my a deathly powerful glare. I tried to glare back but his new authority had given him confidence and power. Leaning close his whispered in my ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pulling back he pulled me all the way back to the 'fort': a rockery part of the island that grumbled and flowered as the sea breathed out and in. The hunters waved their spears and cheered as we approached, the first rays of the morning sun hitting them. I saw two guards on top of a cliff waving their spears in recognition. Fear held on tight and crushed as we entered the devil's camp. Painted faces laughed at me, others stared in shame. One painted savage with long dirty blond hair braided with shells stared at me from where she stood embraced with Roger. I glared at the traitor, my once best friend, with fear and betrayal. She looked away from my gaze as Jack towed my over towards them.

"Got the glasses chief, just like you ordered." Roger held up the remains of poor Piggy's spectacles in one hand. The chief nodded and chuckled.

"Good work. We've all done well tonight and we can have fire whenever we want! Bill, start up a big one." The crowd cheered and rushed towards the ashes to see the roaring flame. I thought of Piggy blind and afraid. All thoughts escaped as I was met with Jack's cold gaze. I shivered as the wind brushed against my skin. He smirked and released by arm, I rubbed the spot thinking there would be a bruise from his tight grip. He sat down on his throne near the fire and boys crept to sit near their leader. Jack gestured to the space next to him. "Sit." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not your pet."

"Soon will be." A boy whispered and chuckled.

"Sit." Jack ordered, his voice low and commanding. I looked around at the boys waiting for me to obey the order. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I sat keeping my distance. The hunters began to chat idly amongst themselves whilst I wrapped my arms around me to try and get warm. I was so tired but fear of the dark and sniggering voices kept me awake. Warm skin touched cold and I jumped to see Jack touching my shoulder.

"Here." He dragged me closer to his body and I cowered again. Putting and arm around my shoulders he chuckled. "Better?" It was, he was so warm and the warmth from the flames helped. I could feel my body relaxing and eyes begin to droop. My eyes fell on Rayne sitting in the arms of Simon's killer looking at the floor. A glare touched my face but my lack of sleep made it fail. "Are you tired? Would you like to sleep?" A silky voice whispered.

"You know I am. Stop acting so silly." I mumbled. But my state of mind was lost as sleep and the warm heat of the fire lulled me to slumber. The last thing I heard was a soft chuckle as my head hit his shoulder.

* * *

I woke to bright sunshine glowing on my face. Placing a hand over the warmth I peered around, I was lying in a small cave on a bed of leaves. Groaning, I dared to go and face the world. It must have been mid day for the sun was directly over head. Outside it was quiet, a few boys were placed around the fire dumping sticks onto the pile. Others were on guard chatting quietly. Something touched my shoulder and I jumped. Rayne laughed at me whilst I scowled.

"You're face, ah that was priceless!" I blushed.

"Not funny, what do you want?" Her face straightened and her smile fell.

"I came to see if you were awake. I missed you." I snorted at her remark.

"Yeah right. You tossed me aside to run off with the 'thing'."

"Roger isn't a 'thing', he's a human being with feelings. I love him." I froze.

"What? How – when?" She chuckled.

"He's not what you think Luc. He loves me." I blinked a few times before shaking my head.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hunting, we're having a feast to celebrate your arrival and our victory." Then I remembered the glasses. Ralph worried sick, Piggy and the littluns, blind and afraid.

"I have to go back." Rayne shook her head.

"Jack won't let you. He's, he's..." She stuttered unable to finish but I had an idea. I nodded solemnly and scanned the barren area.

"What is this place?"

"Castle Rock, that's what we call it. Our fort." There was a look of pride about her now, it scared me. The wildness that lurked in her brown gaze. Out of the forest came a strong chant, steadily growing louder as the hunters approached.

"Kill the beast, cut it's throat, spill it's blood!" They chanted over and over emerging carrying a dead pig each covered in a mask of war paint. The boys by the fire huddled around to tend to the pig, cutting and slicing at the flesh with savagery and hunger. Jack and Roger strode forward like to warriors back from war. Roger's steel eyes bore holes into mine as he passed to link arms around Rayne's waist. They way she gazed up at him made me feel ill...and afraid.

"Looks like sleeping beauty's finally up. Have any good dreams princess?" I glared at him curling on hand into a fist.

"Stop teasing her Roger, come on." Ray hit his arm playfully and pulled him towards the other boys giggling. I shook my head in her direction and sighed.

"Did you know she has a sadistic streak?" Jack's smooth voice made me turn my head. I shrugged.

"It's the island I think. It changes people, she's different now almost...I don't know...lost." Running a hand through his hair Jack stared off as I looked out at the open ocean, not a single sign of life.

"Walk with me Lucine." I watched his body strut off into the forest, turn and gesture for me to follow. A little way in we were surrounded by thick woodland, bushes and calling birds. There were no flowers here, no dancing butterflies or squealing piglets. It was as if this side of the island was dead. Silence consumed us and I'd never felt more awkward walking along with this painted boy, a pair of spectacles at his waist.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack turned and smiled at me.

"Of course."

"Why I am here? What was so wrong with letting me stay back at the camp?" He snapped his head away so I couldn't see his face but I knew he was snarling.

"Ralph is my problem. He thinks he's so high and mighty ordering everyone around with his pet Piggy and stupid conch." Gingerly i put a hand on his arm watching as the now toned muscles relaxed.

"He's just doing what he thinks is right. We're all human Jack, we all make mistakes." His face softened and blue eyes searched my face.

"And what about what I've done? The mistakes I've made?" I offered a small smile and was glad to see him mimic it.

"You'll just have to live with them." I felt at ease with him now, content to see his gentle side not the vicious savage. I began to hum a tone from home letting the forest echo the sound like the calls of the birds. The silence was comfortable was we walked slowly back to the tribe. Suddenly Jack grabbed my hand making me stop instantly looking at him in confusion. My eyes asked a silent question whilst his brilliant blue lakes melted. Soft lips hit mine and I froze in shock. Letting my eyes close I savoured the sensation take over. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. My hand travelled along is shoulders to the back of his neck where the tiny hairs stood on end. Images of a boy with sandy hair and fair eyes clouded my mind, his pain stare. I snapped open my eyes, I panicked pushing against his chest. Jack broke apart and stood looking back at me in rejection. No words could escape my mouth as I floundered slowly stepping backwards. I ran again like the coward I was back to the tribe. I wanted to find reason, sense, and order! I needed it! Back in the forest Jack stood frozen to the spot, his jaw set in a fixed position. He mouthed three words to the empty air:

"Why not me?"

* * *

**There you go, please review!**


	8. Beware

**Hello people, are we enjoying this story? Does it match the book? Anyway, enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Golding's novel or the poem featured in this chapter.**

**This chapter is T for the language.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beware**

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

"He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought—  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought."

"And as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!"

One of the Littluns screamed and hid behind me back making the tribe laugh. He ruined the whole atmosphere of my story and I laughed along with them. I picked up the small boy and patted his back gently. He was shocked and red with embarrassment. The fire crackled and sent tiny embers floating up into the sky. Jack was strangely quiet tonight, not his usual proud self...and they noticed. I felt the pain of guilt seep through to my core.

"Brilliant story Luc, though I don't think I understood all of it." Rayne chuckled whilst leaning against the broad chest of Roger whose gaze was fixed on Jack. Samneric sat near me looking solemn and tired. The boys talked mumbling and giggling about unknown things. The twins caught my eye and I tried to smile. They looked away as if shamed by their painted appearances. The vision of Jack sitting on his log looking pained troubled me greatly, yet an image of Ralph always came to mind.

"Ray, I need to have a word, please." She nodded untangling herself from Roger's iron-like grip and followed me towards the cliff. We sat down on the edge looking down at sea as it breathed and flowered over a red square of rock.

"What's wrong Luc? I've never seen you so put down." I sighed keeping my gaze on the dark sky.

"I feel so bad Rayne. Like every time I turn around there is a set of daggers waiting to get me." I looked back at the group of savages laughing around the fire. Roger sat next to the chief now talking in hushed tones. Rayne followed my gaze.

"Has this got something to do with Jack?" I couldn't meet her eyes then, so I was forced to look at my hands. She smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "Hey come on, you know you can tell me anything." No I can't, I thought. Taking a deep breath I looked up.

"Jack kissed me." I whispered causing Ray to grin.

"That's, that's wizard Luc! So why are you sad?" I raised an eyebrow at the expression.

"Wizard?"

"Yeah, their slang is catchy, now tell me." I rubbed my hands together in thought.

"I like him Ray, I really do but every time I try to let myself...Ralph comes to mind. He doesn't even like me that much , I fell so stupid!" I hid my face into my hands to suppress the feeling of guilt and giddy girl behaviour. My best friend patted my back and pried my hands away."I don't know what to do!"

"Do what you feel is right. It's not fair on yourself of Jack and you know it. Choose." A smile tugged at my lips.

"That's probably the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say." We laughed helping each other up. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I met Jack's blue gaze walking back to the fire. Roger smirked and grabbed Rayne by the waist pulling her back down to his lap. I went to sit back in my place but the look Ray gave me told me otherwise. Slowly I sat next to her and Roger, next to the chief.

Coward.

My mind chanted to the word over and over.

Jack's face was like the marble statues in the art museums, perfectly still. His eyes were fixed on the fire, tiny flames burning in the frozen lakes. I compared him to Ralph, face to face, voice for voice and I was stuck. He feels nothing. Just another asset to his dwindling collection the bitter side of my brain snarled. Yes, but he is gentle and caring, he's just a boy trying to keep everyone alive.

He must have noticed me staring at him because the next thing I know Jack's face was opposite my own, staring back. I blinked twice and looked away blushing. I saw the smirk spread across his face as I brushed back a stray lock of hair.

"Lucine," Robert called, "tell us another story."

"Yeah another one! A scary one."

"No an exciting one. No, a song!"

"About hunters!" The crowd cheered.

"Yeah hunters!"

"Quiet!" Jack roared straightening his posture to 'chief mode'. They silenced bowing their heads in fear of the leader. I gulped looking around at the expectant faces. "Lucine's tired, she'll tell us one tomorrow night." He caught my gaze.

"It's alright Jack, I don't mind." He nodded and rested his spear against his leg leaning back. I sighed and tried to think. What to tell a gang of savages before bed?

"I take it you all liked the last one?" They nodded muttering excited 'yes's. I nodded contemplating. I looked at Rayne with a smile. "How about a dancing song?" The boys gasped and were bouncing with anticipation.

"A dance!"

"Yes!"

"You remember our English lesson Ray? The one about...about that book?" A wide grin spread on her face and she sat up.

"Hell yeah! But how can we...?" I looked around quickly picking up Sam's spear, Ray caught on and picked up her own.

"Ready to dance? With the chief's permission of cause." Jack smirked nodding picking up his own spear. Ray began to tap a loud steady beat on the trunk of the log. I then began to beta out a rhythm slightly faster than hers. The boys started to jig around and giggle.

"Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you"

Boys laughed and jumped to their feet banging spears in time to our rhythm.

"Did you hear? She said the f word!" They laughed dancing around the fire casting giant svage shadows on the ground.

"And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives"

By this time Jack had jumped up with Roger and the bigguns dancing around madly waving spears and laughing. Rayne caught my eye and laughed to, winking. She continued the song now and I let the excitement carry me.

"Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived

I laughed out loud getting the boys to join in with the chorus so the rock shook with our song.

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives!"

We screamed laughing so hard I held my stomach. The mood was definitely different. And the scary part was I liked it. At the end Ray and I jumped up to join the dance. In my drunk, excited state I grabbed onto Jack's arm causing him to turn. Our lips met hard and passionate, he staggered back in shock. The crowd of lads cheered banging their spears on the sand floor whilst others clapped and whistled.

* * *

At the camp Ralph sat next to the remains of the fire, watching the embers breath out their last breath of ash. A quiet Piggy sat near him drawing circles in the sand.

"I hate Jack Merridew, I wish he was dead!"

"No you don't Piggy." Piggy began to sob.

"Ralph I can't see!" Ralph nodded slowly.

"I know, we'll go first thing tomorrow. Jack can hide like the coward he is but we're British! We're not cowards." He looked at the pathetic blind form of Piggy in the dim light of the fire, blind and helpless.

"Maybe we should give just give up, join his tribe then at least we'd be with the others." Ralph thought of this. Of giving into Jack, putting on war paint, shamed by Roger and Jack's cruel torture.

"It's not the way. Don't worry Piggy, everything will be ok. I think." Piggy sniffled softly before laying down in the shelter behind him.

"I want to go home. "

"Me too. Me too." The silver moon rose up over the horizon and swam in the star littered sky shining light over the island. Lightning struck, the gentle sound of thunder boomed in the distance. "Gonna be another storm."

"Ralph, I'm scared." Ralph looked back at him with worried eyes. He was furious with Jack. For stealing Piggy's glasses, turning them all against him, taking the twins and ....and Lucine. His heart was struck with a dreadful pang of pain at the thought of what they would be doing to her. He shuddered clambering next to Piggy and curling up into a ball as the sound of the waves lulled them to sleep.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**


	9. Like Pigs to the Slaughter

**Hi readers! Thanks once again to those whom reviewed e.g. FashionOnMe (Sorry if I spelt it wrong) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Song: Louder than Thunder: D **

**Character 9: Like Pigs to the Slaughter**

* * *

I woke up snuggled against a warm chest that smelt of smoke. Creaking my eyes open I peered around the lightening cave and the body next to me. I was in the chief's cave sleeping next to Jack. A smile spread on my face and I looked at his peaceful face. My smile fled though as thoughts began to whisper and consume. An arm was wrapped around my waist as he lay behind me, keeping me here. Sighing I tried to move his arm. I needed air to think. The motionless hand moved grabbing mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack cracked open an eye and looked at me with a sleep-filled gazed.

"I, uh, need to go." I blushed. Frowning he opened both eyes, getting up onto his elbows.

"Why? Missing _Ralph_ already?" He growled, I chuckled patting his blood stained cheek.

"A little jealous aren't we? I need you know, go. As in the bathroom." His face turned almost as red as the pig's blood and he released me muttering a sorry.

When I got back the rest of the tribe was up and starting the day's work. I smiled at the two twins who smiled back in recognition.

"Luc! Luc!" Rayne ran up to me carrying her spear looking ecstatic.

"What?" She grabbed my hand and towed me towards the fire.

"Come on! It's time." Jack, Roger and Bill stood talking around the fire, some of the other boys gathered around. The chief grinned at me taking my hand.

"What's going on?" He nodded to Roger who picked up a coconut shell. He handed jack the shell and fell back beside Rayne staring at me, everyone was circled around me. I felt like a cornered animal. Jack dipped a finger into the black substance and gently dragged it down my cheek. It was warm and powdery. He proceeded to do the same on the other cheek and looked at me smiling.

"Welcome to the tribe." The boys cheered raising spears in celebration. My stomach flipped and heart sank at the realisation. I had become a savage. Jack kissed me gently on the lips quickly whilst hooking an arm around me possessively.

"Initiation! Imitation!" They cried. Jack chuckled and I looked around confused.

"What's initiation?" I whispered.

"You have to hunt with us." I gulped at the thought. The boys grew wild and restless like hounds before the hunt. Picking up the scent of the terrified hare. Jack clicked his fingers and a boy held up a new spear. He handed it to me and I stared down at the weapon in horror. I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready. Seeing my face Jack smiled pressing a kissed to my neck. "You'll be find, I'll protect you from the big bad pig." I shuddered.

_**What would it take?**_

_**For things to be quiet?**_

_**Quiet like the snow?**_

_**This isn't much,**_

_**But I know, I could be better...**_

_

* * *

_

Trees screamed as painted figures quietly trampled through the undergrowth. Birds fled their nests in terror and cried out in warning. My spear shook as my grip grew tight. I walked up at the front with Jack and Rayne, Roger flanking me with the intense look of a predator. Piglets ran squealing into the bushes whilst flies buzzed around making the air thick. In a patch of leaves a sow lay in maternal bliss with several of her young squeaking, suckling happily. The hunters circled the area making a strange ululation with their hands cupped to their mouths. We ducked down crouching, Jack pressed his lips to my ear.

"Pay close attention. Follow my lead." Sharing eye contact with Roger and Bill at the opposite side he cried out making me jump. The sow jumped to her feet and the piglets ran in alarm into the bushes. The hunters jumped out through spears, crying making her ran for her life. Rayne cried out stabbing with the spear at pig flesh missing. Cruel intention filled her eyes making her appear like Roger, a snarling sound escaping her cracked lips as she barred her teeth. I stood loosely holding my spear in one hand, the other limp at my side. I saw in that moment what I could have been, a painted savage with restless hunger. My twin snarling and growling like animalistic beast intent on death. Jack growled roaring over the others as the mother was stabbed, hit and clawed at.

_'Maybe there isn't a monster.' _

_'What?' I had chuckled. _

_'Maybe, maybe it's just us.' _

Those are the words Simon had used and now they haunted me more than ever. I watched helplessly as they chased her into an open meadow...it was Simon's secret place. Struck down by the heat and pain the sow fell onto her knees and the hunters jumped on her. Rayne stuck her spear into the back whilst Roger and Jack aimed for the throat. Her screams filled the air until silence fell upon the meadow, only the butterflies danced their endless dance. As Jack cut into the precious flesh blood spilled out and seeped into the crystal clear water turning it from blue to dark red. The tribe cried and cheered in victory of the kill. Like one of the frightened piglets I ran sinking down eventually to one of the tree trunks dropping my spear. I cried, tears flowing freely for the display of savage behaviour. My hands shook against my arms as I curled up. A rustling noise over by my left made me gasp and hold my heart as Jack came out. I shut my eyes and concentrated on breathing. He crouched down in front of me.

"You ok? Not hurt are you?" I shook my head fiercely opening my eyes. I stared in fear at Jack's blood stained hands. He stood up offering me a hand. I shrunk away using to tree to help me get up. I heard him snarl. "Don't be such a woos. It's survival." I focused on breathing in and out, counting the beats.

"That was, I don't know what that was."

"It was good, you should have done as I said."

"I'm not like you Jack. You were, all of you, if you could have seen it." I shuddered at the memory. He scowled at me huffing.

"And what was I Lucine? Tell me." I looked up fixed by his gaze.

"A monster." A loud slapping noise rung through the forest as his hand hit my cheek. I managed to stay on my feet hissing at the pain. He stood chest heaving.

"Lucine I'm so sorry." I was stunned and shocked. He came towards to embrace me but I backed away, hurt filled my eyes. Shaking my head I ran off in the opposite direction passed the grinning hunters with the dead sow on the stake. Tears blurred my visions and the pain from the hit burned. Whimpering I ground to a halt as a shape stepped into my path. The grinning face of the half decaying pig laughed at me from its humiliating position on the stick. Crying out I forced myself passed the creature and bolted out into the thicker woodland.

Back at Castle Rock Jack was pacing, a permanent sneer on his face. Several of the hunters were busily working on the pig whilst others watched him nervously. A small boy tied up with thick creeper vines wept silently in the background. Wilfred had been tied up by Jack's rage and was left to wait. Jack paced a spear in his hands when the alarm call was given.

"Who is it?" He snarled. Roger called back.

"Ralph and Piggy." He snickered. Rayne sat next to him sniggering down at the two boys, her hand steady on the lever.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Was it any good?**


	10. Jealousy

**Hello! Me again, I know it sounds weird but this story is nearly over! ;( I guess that there will be about....4/5 chapters left...maybe less, who knows. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Jealousy**

* * *

It was cold and dark, not even the radiating heat from the tropical sun could warm the forbidding forest. After my long trek around the island I sat against a fallen log and let the tears fall. A colourful bird sat above me staring down with big eyes that shone in the moonlight. Its partner joined it and called softly, shaking water from its feathers so that it fell on my head. Why me?

Soon I was on the move again, tramping through the thick vines and branches until I found a small stream. Cupping my hands together I scooped up precious water and drank greedily. Rustling from behind me made my body freeze. The leaves shuddered as something moved closer; I panicked grabbing anything I could, a long branch near my left hand. Holding it close in front of my body I started to shake. A foot appeared. A leg. An arm. A dark face. Hands reached for me and I cowered back.

"Lucine? That you?" I whimpered at the sound of a familiar voice. Darkness swept over the forest and I reached out to feel if he was really there. Skin met skin as his hand grasped mine.

"Ralph?" My voice was crackly and soar. Hide grabbed onto me and pulled me close. I held onto his shoulders in a hug for dear life. I could hear his quiet tearless sobs and I rubbed his back.

"Oh luc." My heart nearly broke at the hopelessness in his voice.

"I thought you were someone else. What's wrong?" More sobs. He pulled away and I could just see the moonlight illuminating his gentle features.

"Thank god you're safe."

"What happened? Where are Piggy and the others?" The look in his eye hinted at the worst.

"Luc, Piggy's dead." My mouth gaped open; a single tear for the eccentric boy fell to the ground.

"How? When?" Ralph crossed his legs and moved close so I could feel him next to me. His warm ragged breath on my neck.

"We went to Castle Rock this afternoon, to get Piggy's specs back. Jack was in a terrible mood and challenged me, the twins were there, so were the others but...I couldn't see you. I panicked thinking he had, he had...." There was a long pause of silence and I touched his hand taking it in my own, his brown eyes bore into mine. "Jack fought me, hitting me here and here," He pointed to the wounds on his torso, "Piggy blew the conch and tried to speak. But, but they'd heard enough and Rayne...Roger...there was a boulder...she...it fell..." He broke down into fits of tears leaning against my shoulder. I put my arms around him thinking of poor Piggy. He went just like Simon did, trying to do the right thing.

"Why didn't it work?" My voice was thick with emotion now. Fingers bit into hit soft hair and combed. I could hear his breathing as the sobs subsided.

"We have to concentrate on surviving now. With no Piggy, no Simon and the twins with them, we're completely alone." He pulled back wiping away the signs of tears. He was a brave boy to cry in front of another, most had egos the size of houses.

"No, you have me and I have you. They should leave us alone now, let them dance and hunt and we'll keep surviving."

"Right, I'm so glad I found you out here Luc."

"Me too." I tried to laugh but it came out shaky and disjointed. Ralph smiled and held my hand, I blushed. "Ralph, I'm scared."

"We should get some sleep; we should be safe here in the thicket." I felt better with Ralph here. I lay down and curled up on the grass surrounded by branches and twigs. Ralph curled up next to me shielding most of my body. "Luc, you know...I know I think of you as a sister right?" A smile touched my face.

"I care about you Ralph, you're like the older brother I never had." He chuckled softly, shifting in the grass. "Ralph."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to die."

"Neither do I Luc, maybe tomorrow a ship or plane will come by then we can go home!" I thought of this for a second, the likelihood of a ship noticing our existence was about 1 in million. I sighed cuddling up to his warm body.

"Night Ralph."

"Night Lucine. Don't worry, I'll protect you." I smiled to myself and slowly felt sleep take over, the sounds of his breathing and the wind in the trees my personal lullaby.

* * *

*CRASH*

Something was shaking me awake. Vibrating my arm. I mumbled incoherently and turned over.

"Wake up." I groaned as the shaky continued.

"What?"

"We have company." Blinking twice I registered what he was saying. There was whisperings and shakings in the bushes. A foot appeared by my arm and I froze. Ralph put a hand over my mouth to stop the gasp that threaten to escape. His eyes were focused on the painted figures moving by with pointed spears. We kept low until the last one passed by muttering the ululation. We shared a look. Ralph moved first, his thin frame silent through the undergrowth; I followed him as we crawled. Slowly he got to his feet pulling me up as well.

"Have they gone?"

"Think so, come one, we got-"He froze and I turned sharply to stare into the steely eyes of a painted savage. Roger sniggered forcing his spear into Ralph's back, my friend's face twisted up in fear and pain.

"You're coming with us."

"Run Luc!" Roger's fist connected with Ralph's side making him fall to the floor. A hand grabbed onto my neck forcefully pulling me backwards. My fingers raked at the claw like fingers that threaten to cut off my oxygen.

"Oh, wait till the Chief finds out! What you say Roger?" The two chuckled and several others appeared. I looked at Ralph who was kneeling glaring up at them. I began to shake.

"Bet he'll cut off pieces bit by bit until there's only a head left of our former leader."

"Let her go, she's done nothing wrong!" Roger's spear bit into his skin starting a trickle of blood. I struggled against the hands and glared.

"The Chief will decide who's done the wrong." He pulled Ralph to his feet and pushed us along. Soon we could see the forbidding rock face of the fortress where two savages watched from above. The twins stared down at us in horror both spears shaking. Ralph peered up and I saw the look of betrayal in his face.

"Jack! Jack!" I was pushed up the steep climb to the top where savages popped up to get a closer look. Bill proceeded first dragging me with Roger and Ralph behind. I heard Ralph hiss as the point dug into his flesh. The Chief stood from his seat on the log surrounded by a group of adoring youngsters. His painted face was contrasted with ice cold eyes. A smirk distorted his features and I had to look away as the crowd chuckled.

"Found 'em in the forest hiding like two pigs!" The laughter rose and died again as the Chief walked forward. His eyes shifted from me to Ralph whom had collapsed to his knees in pain. He grabbed my chin and forced my head up.

"Hello again love, so, this is where you were hiding. With _him_." He growled. Anger burned in his gaze transfixing me. "Tell me, is he what you wanted? A cowardly, righteous boy who couldn't even have the stomach to face me himself." I tore my chin out of his grasp.

"Leave him alone." He leaned closer.

"What was that?" I glared through the curtain of black hair.

"Leave. Him. Alone Jack, Ralph's got nothing to do with this." Then he did something that shocked me. Jack laughed starting the crowd that had circled us. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and I screamed in pain.

"You belong to me. Say it."

"No!" I cried. He gripped tighter.

"Say it, I want him to hear." I screwed my eyes up to relieve the agony of my scalp.

"I-I can't! I'm a person Jack not a possession!" He growled knocking me to the floor.

"Take her away. No wait; I want her to see this." Gasping I looked up as he strode towards Ralph hitting him square in the face. Blood streamed from his nose as he fell to the ground looking up in disgust. "Ha! Coward. I don't know what she sees in you." He gestured to Roger whom threw him a spear. His cold eyes turned to my scared ones.

"Please Jack don't!" He smirked placing the spear at his throat. Icy eyes that held pools of jealous gleamed at me.

"Say it."

"Stop, just stop!" The point dug into the soft flesh of his neck causing Ralph to hiss and dig his fingernails into the ground. Eyes screwed up in pain as a small trickled of red liquid oozed out. Any other person would be screaming by now, begging for mercy but this was Ralph, our leader, staying strong to the end.

"So much for a better leader, who's better now?" Jack's hand twisted turning the stick into his shoulder. Ralph cried out.

"OK! Ok. I – I belong - to you just please stop it! Please!" Satisfied for now Jack pulled the tip of the blooded stick out of his shoulder making Ralph hiss and cry out in relief. A tear left my eye as I saw Ralph bleeding from his shoulder looking at me in pain. Jack strutted over triumphantly and pulled me to my feet, he grabbed my chin dragging my eyes to his.

"Let's hope you remember it next time. Take him away." I saw Ralph being dragged away by the twins as carefully as they could. I was shaking from fear of what my fate would be. The crowd began to disperse, the tribe continuing with the day's work. Jack's icy gaze held mine as he pulled me by the arm towards a cave. At the nod his red head Roger was there with Rayne skulking in the back ground. "Make sure she gets...comfortable." He licked his dry lips and turned away leaving my life in the care of Roger. The tanned boy sniggered thrusting me into the darkened shade and I hit the cold floor of rock. Vines tangled around my ankles and wrists whilst he muttered to Rayne, she nodded silently. He left giving me a long stare leaving me with Rayne. I glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that! If you hadn't have been a chicken-"

"Chicken? I'm not the one following savages around like a lovesick puppy!" Rage burned in her gaze and her fist tighten into a ball.

"Don't upset me. Jack wouldn't be happy if you were '_not to his standards'_. I gulped at the seriousness of her tone and leant back against the rock walls.

"What are they going to do to me? To Ralph?" Rayne leant against the opposite wall inspecting her finger nails.

"Whatever the Chief decides. I can't see much hope for Ralph, stupid boy! Why couldn't you have just listened to me? To Jack? We wouldn't be in this situation now." She accused. It was my fault; Ralph was hurt because of me.

"Rayne, what went wrong? How did we come this far?" For a mere second I thought I saw an image of the old Rayne, the one that had a permanent smile and bright eyes. But her innocent days were gone, smiling eyes replaced with a cold hunter's stare.

"I grew up, you didn't." With that she left leaving me alone to cry.

* * *

**Well, there you go. **


	11. Something I can never have

**Please, someone speak to me, I feel alone L**

**Songs: Never Enough (artist?), Something I can never have by Flyleaf!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Something I can never have**

_I still recall the taste of your tears_  
_Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears_  
_My favourite dreams of you still wash ashore_  
_Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep_  
_Anymore_

_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I'm down to just one thing_  
_And I'm starting to scare myself_  
_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go way_  
_I just want something_  
_I just want something I can never have_

I was hungry, thirsty and bored. It was sunset and the last few rays of golden sunshine hit my toes. I sighed thinking of my position, totally selfish but true: I was stuck. My best friend turned against me, my friend probably being tortured and the boy I once thought I loved was now a monster. I didn't know him anymore. As if on cue a tall shadow entered the cave, I knew it was Jack, keeping my eyes focused on the floor I listened as he paced around. He held a piece of hot steaming meat in his hand, the smells made my dry throat ache and mouth water.

"Hungry?" I glared up at him as he sat down against the other wall casually. The common smirk plastered to his painted face. Holding my eye contact he bit into the flesh and chewed slowly. My stomach growled in objection.

"Why are doing this to me?" He took another bite focusing on the meat.

"To teach you a lesson. It seems being with _Ralph _has made you forget your place." I looked away moving closer to the wall.

"What's going to happened to him?" A dark chuckle filled the air.

"Whatever I want. If you promised to be a good girl I might let you eat with us." It was my turn to chuckle then. He stared at me.

"Good girls finish last." He laughed pointing the chunk of meat out to me. I looked at it in awe, mouth watering. He knew he had me then. I hated myself for looking weak but I was so hungry. Shifting closer to me he brought to piece of succulent flesh to my lips.

"Eat." My first instinct was to snatch the steaming offering from his hand and wolf it down, but I had other thoughts. I held up my bound hands and looked at him with what I hoped was a pathetic look. He smirked at me and shook his head. Sighing I looked hungrily back at the meat. "Eat." I obeyed the command and sunk my teeth into the pork like a starved dog. Biting off a gorgeous chunk I closed my eyes to savour the Smokey flavour. "Good girl." I swallowed feeling embarrassed; I shrunk away against the wall and whimpered unconsciously. A rough hand reached out to touch my cheek; I ducked curling up further away from him. It wasn't until he touched my shoulder that I realised I was shaking. A sharp object cut the bindings on my feet and wrists. I rubbed them slowly.

"Jack..." I whispered closing my eyes. The hand touched my chin dragging my face up so his lips met mine. It was not the gentle kiss that we used to share but raw passion and animalistic lust. I panicked but my shaking hands couldn't stop him. Fear swept over and took hold causing me to shake and cry. My sobs stopped him in his tracks so that he was staring back in displeasure. His hands captured my face so that I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Shush, stop crying. What's wrong?" His hands fell to the floor and anger filled his eyes. "Are we missing _Ralph_? Is that it? The Chief not good enough for you anymore?" My tears subsided and I looked at him in pity.

"Jack, I – I loved you, there was a time when I wouldn't killed for you to look at me the way you did just but...things change." He stood quickly glaring down at me.

"You could have been everything to me; you could have been my queen."

"No, I couldn't. I would always be second best to the hunt. I've seen you, the tribe, it's an obsession Jack." He growled barring his teeth.

_You always were the one to show me how_  
_Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now_  
_This thing is slowly taking me apart_  
_Gray would be the colour if I had a heart_  
_Come on, tell me_

_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I'm down to just one thing_  
_And I'm starting to scare myself_  
_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I just want something_  
_I just want something I can never have_

"You left me because you were afraid, a coward! The hunt is survival! Yet you ran like a frightened dog to _him_! I love you Lucine!" I stood up level with the raging Chief and moved an inch closer, his breath hot on my face. "Is it too much to ask?"

"No, but acting like this isn't going to make me love you as I did." Gently I placed my hands on either side of his face looking into the frozen pools. "I'd rather - hate you for everything you are, than ever love you for something you're not. Just as I'd rather you hate me for everything I am than have you love me for something that I can't." I brought our heads together in sorrow so we were resting on the other's forehead breathing deeply. His hands came to my neck, tracing the collarbone and then down to rest on my hips. "I never loved him Jack, Ralph's like my brother nothing more. But I'd still protect him with my life if I had to." I pulled away brushing away a stray piece of hair from his sorrow filled face. In that moment I saw the young choir boy, innocent and lost to the world, looking nearly on the verge of tears. Then the switch clicked. His face became a hard mask of brutal leadership and he pushed me to the wall kissing me with all his power and wants. For a moment I kissed back just as brutal, I hated this.

"I'm not taking the chance." He pulled away and stormed out of the cave shouting orders at frightened boys. I slunk down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

_In this place it seems like such a shame_  
_Though it all looks different now_  
_I know it's still the same_  
_Everywhere I look you're all I see_  
_Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be_  
_Come on, tell me!_

_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I'm down to just one thing_  
_And I'm starting to scare myself_  
_You make this all go away_  
_You make it all go way_  
_I just want something_  
_I just want something I can never have_  
_I just want something I can never have_

I chuckled with no humour in my voice. "I just wanted something I can never have."

* * *

Well anyone going to say something?


	12. Howl

**Hey there, another chapter update! Hope its ok. After this story I will be continuing with my other fanfics.**

**Song: Howl by Florence and the Machine ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Howl**

____

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems instead you're running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drive our teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

My fingers crawl your skin, try to tempt my way in  
You are the moon that makes the night for which I have to howl

_Howl _

_Howl _

_Howl_

"Psst! Lucine, you there?" I was rudely wakened by the sound of a voice from the cave entrance.

"Yeah?" Two heads emerged from the gap blocking out my sunshine. I smiled glad to see two familiar faces.

"It's us – "

" – Sam 'n Eric – "

" – we've missed you-"

" – with Jack around- "

" – things got scary – "I laughed at their way of talking together. I moved closer to the entrance and saw their sorrowful expressions. They looked down in shame.

"Hey, cheer up. What is it?" They came inside checking that no one saw and sat on the rock floor next to me. I sat cross-legged and waited.

"It's Jack –"

"- he got real mad- "

" – started ordering everyone to sharpen the spears-"

" – then he held a meeting with the bigguns-"

" – we weren't allowed to go-"

" – even though we're 13!" Eric snorted crossing his arms. I smirked and tapped my chin. What could he be up to? They both shared a look and gulped, fear written in their faces.

"What?"

"We heard some of it-"

" – he seemed real angry-"

" – told them to practise hunting –"

" – next thing we know he orders Ralph to be released – "

" – he ran off into the forest." I smiled at them.

"Well that's great! Maybe Jack came back to his senses at last!" But my joy for Ralph's release was soon washed away as the twins frowned.

"There was another thing-"

"- he ordered Roger to sharpen a stick at both ends." My eyebrows pulled together as I tried to remember where I'd heard that last.

"What does that mean?" They looked down at their filthy feet. "Sharpening a stick at both ends?" I got up and paced around. Outside the sky grew dark and the tell-tale signs of a storm began, first with the thunder. Samneric jumped grabbing onto each other.

"Maybe they're going after the –"

" – the beast." The boys shuddered. Outside the entrance voices crept closer and the twins dashed out without another word. The thunder roared as the storm approached blocking out the sun. I watched as a figure entered. Jack's face was set in a scowl as he looked back then at me.

"What were they doing here?" I shivered at the cold tone in his usually silky voice.

"They just wanted to talk; I haven't spoken to them in days." I sat down trying to act casual sighing. Jack watched me intently, standing rigidly. I cast my eyes up at him, even now I found him handsome. Thunder crashed and grumbled in protest as the rain fell steadily. Breathing in deeply he crouched down before lying opposite me on the floor with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling. I began to hum softly.

"Sing something; I've missed your beautiful voice." I blushed hiding behind my hand. I heard him chuckle. "My beautiful angel. Ironic isn't it?"

"What?" I glanced at his lying form, my eyes greedily staring at his well toned chest and growing six-pack. He smirked.

"That a monster like me has an angel, after all that's what I am now." I sighed.

"You're not a mon-"

"Oh, but you said so yourself if I recall." I frowned. He looked over at me with his brilliant blue eyes. "In fact you're the reason I am what I am." My eyebrow knitted together in confusion.

"I-I..." But nothing came just empty mouthed gasps of air. Was it true? Did I cause this? A dark chuckled echoed around the space as I sat there staring at him with wide eyes.

"Ah, you see? Everything comes down to you, always to you." He sneered to the ceiling and the silence was deafening.

"I don't sing anymore." He raised an arched eyebrow at me.

"Please." It was the first time in days I'd heard him ask instead of command. Sighing I looked at the rain.

"Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do. "

I found myself shedding a tear at the end of the song. Looking at him with all the emotion I could mustering. Even though all he had done I could find it to hate him. He was looking at me with a frown.

"Did you mean that or did it just come to mind?" I couldn't answer. Did I? I brushed a hand threw my hair and started at the floor.

"Why did you let Ralph go?"

"Because he was becoming...a problem. If he's any smarter than what I've seen he'll stay away. How did you know?" He sat up so he was right in front of me. I gulped, the twins would hate me.

"The twins, they mentioned it." Rage at their disobedience filled his face and he made to leave. Damn it! I reacted up grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me. Our lips met and I could feel his anger lose its grip on his mind. His arms circled mine tightly and he begged for entrance. Darn it all! His resolve melted away as he slowly pushed me back to the floor. I was helpless and scared. I tried to push him away but he growled, sinking claw-like fingertips into my hips.

"Don't start something you have no intention of finishing." I couldn't stop the uncontrollable moan that escaped as his lips kissed sensitive skin on my neck. My hands shook as they went flat against his toned chest and pushed in an attempt to escape his coaxing.

"Jack, please. I don't want..." A low feral growl rumbled up through chest as he pulled back to stare into my frightened eyes was a cold glare.

"Why?" His voice was filled with lust and passionate; it made me shudder. "Why am I not good enough? Always pushing me away, me! The Chief!" He grabbed my upper arms and shook me. "I could give you everything, anything. So why?"

"Why - why can't Ralph join us?" Big mistake. His red and black painted face screwed up into a feral snarl, upper lip curling forming a growl. In an instant he pushed me against the floor and stood leaving the cave once more, snarling orders at the poor twins whom jumped and ran.

____

_Be careful of the curse that haunts all young lovers  
Starts so tender and sweet and turns them into hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters _

_Hunters... _

____

**Well is it any good? Please review!**


	13. Waterfall

**Well, nearly there. Hope you are enjoying this since no one apart from FashionOnMe (LOVE YOU!) is reviewing. I tried to write as another character in this one so tell me if it works, please!**

**Warning for language!**

**Song: Aerials by System of a down**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Waterfall**

Life is a waterfall,  
we're one in the river,  
and one again after the fall.

Swimming through the void  
we hear the word,  
we lose ourselves,  
but we find it all...

Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
always want to go,  
but you never want to stay.

And we are the ones that want to choose,  
always want to play,  
but you never want to lose.

Aerials, in the sky,  
when you lose small mind,  
you free your life.

**JACK POV: **

I was Chief.

I was King.

I was Lord of the island!

So why didn't she want me? I could give her everything. The old Jack Merridew was long gone, locked away at the back of my mind to make way for the Chief.

I was the beast.

I was the nightmare that haunted the littuns in the dark.

They were so gullible! Too easy to control, too willing to obey my every command. Ha! The fools. But as long as they did as I said I would continue to be the almighty Lord. If only she could see. See my power and not my fury. I never used to be like this, brutal and, and wild. But the island changes people. Now I'm in charge and there's nothing Ralph can do about it! It was my skill; turning all against one and so quickly! Those whom would oppose me met the end of Roger's spear.

And now I sat here, staring into the untamed flames of the fire as the meat bubbled and sizzled. The lines of cold, hard concentration clearly visible on my mask.

Ralph would pay.

Once he was out of the way Lucine was as good as mine. I could see her now, running to me with open arms, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Jack," I nodded as Roger approached sitting next to me. "No luck then?" I huffed ripping off a whole leg from the stuck pig. "Stupid bitch. Beating would solve the problem for sure." I chuckled at him, it would.

"Don't want to spoil the goods. No I have a better plan." He smirked looking up as Rayne approached wearing her pair of very short shorts and a tank top. Paint smeared her features and highlighted her body for all to admire. My eyes greedily scraped her. She smiled and went to Roger's open arms. A pang of jealousy hit me at the sight.

"Good hunting today Chief." I nodded ripping into the burned flesh.

"She'll come around you know. Once she realises-"

"Shut up!" I had had enough! Even though she had said about her sisterly affections for the former leader doubt crept and whispered in my head. I was going insane! Throwing my half eaten leg into the fire I stood grabbing my spear. "Everyone gather around." A crowd began of form around me and the fire sitting obediently on the grassy floor.

"Oi! You heard the Chief sit down!" Roger roared as I sneered at them all. I waited for complete silence.

"Are you all full? Has everyone had enough?" They nodded rubbing their distended bellies. "Tomorrow we'll hunt again but we have to be careful."

"What are we hunting Chief?" Rayne asked in delight, her eyes sparkling with the ecstasy of the hunt.

"Tomorrow, we hunt the beast!" There was a tremendous noise of cheering to spur me on. "No longer will we live in fear! We'll get rid of this threat once and for all!" My tribe cheered raising pointed spears to the sky. At the back one of the twins raised a shaking hand.

"But I thought we – "

" – didn't we – "

"No! The beast could come at any time, in any shape or form. It could even be sitting with us at this very moment or lurking in the forest just waiting, waiting until we're not ready." There was agreeable silence. Fear etched into every face. I smirked. Ralph wouldn't last a minute.

* * *

**LUCINE POV: **

Peering around the cave wall I watched from the entrance of the cave as the tribe crowded around the fire. Jack was stood raising a spear speaking to them with the authority of a god. Two shadows nearby caught my eye. Samneric sat on guard duty listening to Jack's commands with fearful looks at each other. I watched Jack snarl and growl as the obedient tribe cheered lifting spears to the sir in stabbing motions.

In the midst of their conference I snuck around the edge keeping to the shadows. I saw the twins come back up from beneath the ledge looking solemn. I hid next to a boulder willing for them to see me.

"Sam, Eric over here!" They both jumped grabbing onto the other's arm. "Hey it's only me." Samneric shared a quick look before separating themselves. I crawled out of my hiding place to join them near the cliff.

"We thought...we thought – "

"It's ok, how are you both?"

"Ok, listen Lucine you need to go, he'll see you."

"He can't do much worse to me can he?" We chuckled awkwardly, shifting in the darkness. I gestured to the tribe whom were now screaming and dancing wildly like a pack of animals. "What was the big speech for?" The twins looked down in shame.

"Jack's taking us hunting tomorrow – "

" – all of us, we're going to use a call like this-" Eric demonstrated cupping his hands over his mouth making a quiet cawing sound.

" – only louder and – "

" – spread out in a line until – " The silenced, the look of horror on their identical faces.

"Until what?" The silence was thick, it choked me.

"Until we find him – "

" – Jack called it the monster – "

" – to scare the littluns – "

" - but we think he means –"

" – he means..."

"Who?" I was growing impatient. The crowd around the fire was beginning to disperse. I could see him now, Jack, sitting on his throne smirking talking to Roger and the other bigguns. The twins quivered.

"Roger's sharpened a stick at both ends." I gaped.

"What? You told me that before! What on earth are you talking about." Their eyes widened and fear flashed.

"He's coming!"

"Get down!" I turned to see the muscled form of Roger strutting towards us. I panicked jumping over the ledge into a smaller platform below hanging to the sharp rock trying not to breath too heavily.

"You two see anything?"

"No – "

" – nothing." I heard them whimpered and the slap of flesh hitting flesh.

"You're lying!"

"No, please!" Sam cried. Another slap. I had to bite my tongue to keep quiet.

"Tell me now." He growled, I hated him so much right now!

"Ow! Nothing – "

" – we saw, ow! We saw – "

" – Ralph! Ralph came –"

" – "he ran off into the forest before, ow!"

" Before we could warn anyone!" I heard the sickening chuckled from up above. The whimpering continued as Roger's footprints fell silent. I peaked up into the crying faces of the twins.

"Lucine we're so sorry-"

" – you have to warn Ralph – "

" – now Roger knows – "

" – he'll tell Jack." Panicking I scanned the darkness of forest behind me.

"Where, how? Where do I go?"

"In the thicket – "

" – in there, he's hiding – " Sam pointed to the patch of dark.

" But why do I need..." Then it hit me. The hunt across the island, Jack's jealousy. A stick sharpened at both ends. My mouth formed a large 'o' as I realised they wanted to kill Ralph! Looking back at the frightened twins and then at the darkness.

"Be careful!"

I leapt down a little way until my feet hit sand and I looked back up at the two shadows peering down at me. Then I broke out into a full blown sprint as voices signalling my disappearance rang.

_Aerials, in the sky,_  
_when you lose small mind,_  
_you free your life._

**There you go, hope it was ok.**


	14. Jabbawock

**Hey there people! Me again (duh ;p) I want to thank those for favouriting and reviewing. I love you guys! :D Sadly this is the last chapter of the story L but I am hoping to write another one soon if I get enough reviews! :P**

**I wrote the poem/writing at the end of the first part so no copying!**

**Song: Get Out Alive by Three days grace!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Jabbawock**

**RALPH POV:**

_No time for goodbye he said_  
_As he faded away_  
_Don't put your life in someone's hands_  
_They're bound to steal it away_  
_Don't hide your mistakes_  
_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_  
_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on run for your life_

Darkness.

The forbidding darkness which once held so much fear and horrors of the beast now provided me with a short period of sanctuary. The patch of thicket I had chosen protected me from every angle...hopefully. If the others came calling they would never think to look so close to the fort. I couldn't see a hand in front of my face, also my now long hair didn't help, and it covered my eyes and reached near my shoulder. My fingers; bitten away at the ends so the nails were mere stubs. Stomach grumbled as I held the hot piece of meat steaming in my hands, the twins had given it to me not long ago when I found the courage to go...there. The life saving source hit my stomach like a piece of lead but would keep me from leaving my hiding place for a while.

After licking the last juice from my fingers I settled down on the grass with my found spear close to me, my hand creating a tight fist around the wood. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the forest.

Crunch.

My eyes snapped open.

There was a rustling.

Heavy breathing.

I froze picking up the precious weapon with both hands.

Crack.

Whoever it was they were close and coming closer. I crouched down searching for any sign of movement in the pitch black night. My breath came out in short soft breaths.

Leaves rustled above my head. In a panic I stabbed upwards with my spear. It screamed.

* * *

Back at Castle Rock the tribe were gathered around the fire getting ready for the 'big hunt' tomorrow. Jack stared into the fire his face set in stone; he glanced around at the boys sharpening spears at both ends.

Suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream that echoed through the trees and over the island. They fell silent listening; the twins shared a look of horror and held their heads in guilt. Jack huffed in contempt.

"You see? I told you he was dangerous." Picking up his sharpened stick Jack strutted off with all the power of a Chief. The tribe remained quiet this time, sharpening sticks and stoking the fire.

Once inside the smaller cave Jack sniffed, droplets of water forming in his eyes. Throwing the spear to the floor he sobbed quietly, salty tears blocking out his view making his world of violent threats and blood a blur. He leant against the wall Lucine had sat against and cried for the first time since he could remember. Here in the place they had slept side by side, smiled at each other so sweetly, kissed so passionately, he wept for the loss of innocence and of what that screech implied. Lucine, the girl he loved enough to kill for, was gone. Either dead or lost to the horrors of the forest.

And it was all because of him.

Ralph would pay.

* * *

**LUCINE POV: **

_If I stay it won't be long_  
_Till I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope_  
_That I make it to the other side_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for..._  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for_

I screamed as the pointed stick covered in dried blood stuck out of the bush I was walking next to. The owner also screamed but in desperation. Grabbing the spear I held on but I wasn't strong enough to pull it away. The owner pulled hard so I that fell through the thick bush of leaves and twigs and onto soft flesh.

He groaned. I gasped pushing myself up.

"Ralph, please it's me. It's Lucine!" The struggled beneath me stopped and rough hands touch my arms, traced my face and shook. My own followed the muscles of his arms and up to his face which was covered in a veil of hair.

"Luc? You're here? How?" I climbed off of him and lay in the grass staring into darkness.

"I managed to get away, Samneric helped me." I could feel him smile half-heartedly.

"I knew they wouldn't abandon us."

"I came to warn you, Jack knows where you are. He had Roger sharpen a spear at both ends." Ralph chuckled. I felt around from an arm, a hand, anything to let me know I wasn't alone out here. His warm hand grasped mine gently, entwining our fingers.

"Samneric said the same thing. Haven't got a clue what it must mean." He paused thoughtfully. "I knew Jack would come for me one day, just didn't think it would be so close. Suppose he wants me to _beg_ to join his tribe."

"No, you don't understand Ralph! Think about it, a stick sharpened at both ends by Roger, what could that mean?" There was no sound apart from the steady breathing and beating of our hearts. A bird above us cawed at the moon in search of insects probably. I listened to the beating of wings. I jumped when Ralph gasped, his hand tightened on mine.

"That's what they were saying. The twins warned me about the same thing and now, he must have tortured them both." His hands left mine and touched my shoulder, my cheek. "Lucine you have to go, hide somewhere. Anywhere just get away from this side of the island!"

"Ralph I'm not leaving you here alone. They're going to sweep the whole island. Our only hope is if we stay together, stick to the shadows."

"I don't want to see you hurt or..."

"I won't, promise." My smile faltered in the darkness. We lay together close for warmth on what seemed a strangely cold night amongst the branches and thorny leaves. "Don't leave me now, I'm scared."

"I won't, I promise."

I dreamt of beast that night.

The Jabbawock with his long claws that catch and teeth that bite.

Of fearful creatures with laughing snarls and blood stained cheeks holding sharpened sticks in their talons. Their leader, cold eyed and covered in blood and dark smirks laughed breathing flame throughout the forest sending animals screaming, shrieking for dear life.

_**Beware the Jabbawock my dear friend, **_  
_**for its claws will try to catch**_  
_**and teeth snap and snarl**_  
_**from whose grip none can escape unharmed. **_

_**Beware his silky words of temptations and lies, **_  
_**That ensnare and captivate all whom listen**_  
_**Beware his followers whom carry death in their claws**_  
_**And those whom pretend to be to escape fear.**_

_**Beware the Jabbawock my dear friend**_  
_**He comes now.**_

* * *

_Burning on the inside_  
_Burning on the inside_  
_Burning on the inside_

I awoke with a jolt as voices echoed through my mind. I coughed rubbing my eyes, there was a mist covering the ground. I blinked twice. No, not mist, smoke! I gasped looking around. A foot appeared by my face and I froze. There was an ululation that echoed in a line through the trees. I nudged Ralph hard in the ribs and he jumped awake staring at me in distaste. I pointed silently to the sky and he gaped at the smoke. Frightened eyes glanced into mine as we stayed unmoving.

"Come on, more smoke. We'll smoke 'em out." There was a round of quiet sniggering and snarling as more smoke choked my gaze. I held Ralph's hand and he reached for the spear. They hunters moved on steadily in a line leaving the last three, the bigguns to bring up the rear. There was no choice, the smoke was contaminating the air and stung our eyes. It was already had to breathe. We had to leave. I motioned with my eyes to the gap behind the line where Ralph followed. It was a bad decision, if we ran then the bigguns would see but it was either that or confront the larger group up front, or Jack or Roger who cared death in his hands.

What could we do? Climb a tree? Hide? Run, break the line like a possessed boar? What was best?

In that instant he moved pulling me along. We ran back away from the tribe. A cry was released from behind and my breath hitched in my throat. The ululation echoed in both directions behind us and we ran madly, Ralph held on to my hand with a vice-like grip. Branches clawed at our legs and faces making tiny scratch marks whilst the leaves blurred our vision. Animals ran screeching as the flames leapt from tree to tree, birds fled wings whistling in the smoke filled skies. If only I was a bird then I could fly away from this accursed island.

We eventually stopped to catch our breath. I glanced over to see the sandy haired boy scanning the area in fear, I gulped. The cawing sound appeared twice by our right and then copied in the distant and we were off again. Never before had I been so afraid! So scared of another human being and what they could do. My hands began to sweat and slip in Ralph's grip meaning I was soon running behind him gasping for breath. The ululations were becoming fainter as we ran through smoke and dashed passed bushes as they burst into flame. Suddenly I hit Ralph's back and fell to the floor in a heap as he stood transfixed by something. I touched his shoulder and stared in horror at the wide grin of the bleached white skull. The pitch black gaze captivated and held anyone. The millions of flies buzzing around flew at us trying to escape as the flames spread making a wall against us. Ralph cried out in anger kicking the grinning thing with his foot then hopping around in pain. I stared down at the skull with a now four-foot grin. A spear flew passed my head a yard to the left and I whimpered grabbing Ralph and running.

They were now close.

A mouse screamed. Tiny creatures all running away as a flamed eaten tree creaked, falling. We gasped and jumped aside as bark and embers shot out like bullets. We hit the floor covering our heads. Ralph crawled into a thick bush and I followed sitting close to him with my knees up against my chest. We were both shaking then. I fought the urge to scream, to run like a frightened horse and gallop away. Now if we sat still, here amongst the burning trees and bushes they would go past us and...

Ralph grasped my sweating, soot covered hands with one of his and froze as the first sound of the hunters approached. A leg appeared by Ralph's foot. Smoke created a veil of darkness blocking out the sun and making it difficult to see. I could see the tips of red head, like the flames, from the leafy cover as he passed holding a double pointed spear. He was the Jabbawock of the island, with his threatening gaze and words like razor sharp teeth. His blood stained hands that killed, and clawed at all he commanded.

They moved slowly, dark eyes intent to kill, scanning the burning forest. I squeezed his hand and looked at him as if to say 'this is it'. He gulped. My eyes caught a glimpse of the twins, walking together shaking holding spear but not searched well. Then their eyes met ours, there was an awful pause of silence apart from the crackle of flame and explosion of bark. They stopped looking at us in fear. Ralph shook his head. A dirty blond haired savage joined them following their gaze straight to my terrified one. She frowned starting hard into the darkness of my eyes, sorrow marring her painted face.

"See anything over there?" Jack growled. They both looked away to the right. Rayne continued to stare at me.

"No – "

"- Nothing."

"The smoke's playing tricks on us." I was shocked to hear Ray speak. They moved on and the hunters continued to stalk. She nodded quickly at us and we nodded back. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I had held in. Ralph suddenly grabbed my arm, fixed on one spot; it was Roger, his steely gaze scanning the smoke covered sanctuary.

"JACK!" Then we heard screaming. We ran screaming in terror jumping over logs and escaping the flames that tried to catch us. The hunters ran after us howling, screaming and snarling like a pack of wolves. I could hear the ocean's angered roar nearby over the thunder of fire. The blaze vibrated through the scorched ground whilst our running sounded like a herd of galloping race horses. Ralph looked behind pulling my lagging form along as well; I didn't want to fight anymore. I was too tired and shocked from fear.

Then Ralph tripped whilst jumping over a burning log pulling me with him. We tumbled sand blinding our gaze and stung along with the smoke. I fell next to Ralph's form on the soft yellow sand covered my head with an arm. Somehow Ralph managed to crouch over my body protecting it his. He began to plead and cry out for mercy. My erratic breathing and slinging eyes caused me to look up at the sky, a grey funnel, large guns, black boots, a blue suit, a startled face. By now Ralph was also staring up throwing his long locks at the naval officer. We were panting.

"Hullo." He smiled at our appearance. I gulped hurting my sore throat.

"Hullo." Ralph answered still towering over me. Soon a screaming from behind us made us turn to see Jack and Roger silence and stare in horror, the rest of the howling tribe joined bashing into their backs.

"What one earth are you doing? Having a war or something?" He chuckled knitting his eyebrows together. I shook my head slowly looking up at Ralph with watery eyes. He sat back on his knees laughing quietly with no humour. I joined in, water dripping from my gaze as I looked at him. He was soon crying too, gripping onto me tightly as we cried. The group of painted boys became infected with emotion and joined in. The one still wearing the remains of a black cap and pair of spectacles about his waist dropped his spear and gaped in sorrow. We wept for the end of innocence, the darkness of a man's heart and the dreadful loss of the true and pure. Never was there a more terrible creature than man.

The officer shocked and embarrassed by our outburst turned away to look at the cruiser approaching the shore.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope it was good enough. Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	15. Author's Note

**Hello readers. Some of you have been asking what happened after the last chapter. Well I've considered it adn because you are all such lovely people I'm going to write a one-shot idea as an epilogue. **

**Luck out for it soon. **

**It will contain Jack's, Ralph's and Lucine's point of view as well as some random stuff I'm adding ;D **

**Hope to see you soon! **

**Love you all **

**_Lycan Lover_ xxx**


End file.
